La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio
by Samanta Black
Summary: Snape coloca unas gotas de poción en el vaso que Black segundos después se lleva a la boca. Pero ¿Que puede pasar entre Sirius, Molly y un trago de Amortentia de por medio? Una sola pista: Sirius Black posiblemente es el peor poeta de nuestra era. "Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto Off-Scorse de Septiembre: Amortentia al azar" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"


**Disclamer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_"Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto Off-Scorse de Septiembre: Amortentia al azar" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"_

* * *

**La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío**

_Grimmauld Place, 22 de junio, 7:45 pm_

Snape saco el frasco de entre sus túnicas negras. Si alguien hubiera prestado atención al frasco habría podido identificar que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Amortentia y se estaría preguntando a quien quería Snape "enamorar". Y posiblemente si lo hubiera visto vertiendo la poción en el vaso de Sirius Black le habría agarrado un ataque al corazón, un trauma de por vida, o, en el caso de los gemelos Weasley, un ataque de risa.

Pero por suerte para Snape, nadie, y mucho menos Sirius, había notado el imperceptible cambio en la bebida del moreno, quien segundos después se la llevó a los labios. Severus sonrió macabramente cuando vio el vaso del animago vacío y le vino a la mente aquella frase muggle que decía "la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío". No podía estar más de acuerdo con los muggles.

18 años.18 benditos años había tenido que esperar Severus Snape para concretar su venganza. De los muchos traumas que habían conseguido crear en él, durante su adolescencia, los Merodeadores, nunca había podido recuperarse de la última broma que Black le había hecho. Aún tenía pesadillas con McGonagall y los efectos que habían producido la Amortentia, hace tantos años atrás, en él. Jamás pudo ver a su profesora, y ahora colega, de la misma forma, mucho menos después de la "serenata" que había interpretado semidesnudo frente a todo el colegio. Severus se preguntaba si a Black le pasaría lo mismo.

Cuando las miradas que Sirius le enviaba a Molly Weasley empezaron a ser un tanto exageradas Severus supo que su trabajo estaba cumplido y que la poción se encargaría de lo demás. Se levantó silenciosamente de su lugar y salió de la cocina sin despedirse de nadie, bajo las suspicaces miradas de algunos integrantes de la orden.

Una vez solo en su despacho, Snape dejo salir una risa macabra que podría competir con la del mismísimo Voldemort. Black iba a aprender que nadie se metía con él sin obtener su merecido, tarde o temprano. Aunque 18 años era más que tarde…

_Grimmauld Place, 22 de junio, 8:23 pm._

Sirius, sentado en la ahora casi vacía cocina, suspiraba cada tres segundos al ver al "amor de su vida" lavar los platos de la cena. Ella era tan hermosa, con su cabello pelirrojo, su ceño fruncido, sus 42 arrugas y esa mirada asesina que le lanzaba cada vez que se lo cruzaba. Molly Prewett, porque jamás aceptaría llamarla por el apellido de ese _intento de hombre _con el que la hermosa pelirroja se había casado, algún día seria suya.

Y Sirius había decidido que ese día seria hoy. Se levantó de su asiento con una elegancia digna de su educación aristocrática y se acercó lentamente a la desprevenida Molly, quien, inocentemente, le pregunto si le sucedía algo:

— ¿Estás bien Sirius? Hace más de media hora que te escucho suspirar.

—Sí, mi querida Molly. Lo que me sucede es que al fin me he enamorado —respondió el moreno suspirando, otra vez

— ¿Ha si? —Pregunto la pelirroja divertida— ¿Y se puede saber de quién?

— ¡Sí! Me he enamorado de t… —la declaración de Sirius se vio interrumpida por una mano que le tapó la boca. Pero contrario a las delicadas manos de Molly Prewett que Sirius quería tocar, la mano le pertenecía a su mejor amigo, Remus, quien, aunque divertido por la situación, quería evitar que su amigo muriera prematuramente a manos de la señora Weasley.

Cuando el moreno en una pregunta muda y una mirada fulminante le pregunto al licántropo que rayos estaba haciendo, este solo atino a sonreír diciendo:

—Si me disculpas Molly, creo que es mejor que Sirius se vaya a dormir. Lo vi con una botella de wiski antes de la cena y se ve que ya empezó a hacer efecto.

La pelirroja asintió poco convencida, mientras los dos amigos salían de la cocina. Solo cuando llegaron a la habitación de Sirius, Remus soltó al animago que grito:

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Moony? Iba a declararle a mi hermosa pelirroja.

"_Por Merlín, ni siquiera James era tan exagerado" _pensó Remus. El castaño le sonrió y tratando de utilizar sus "encantos" para convencer a Sirius de que eso era una locura, le dijo:

—Sé que querías declararle tu… —el castaño hizo una pausa tratando de que no se le escapara una carcajada— tu amor por Molly pero creo que sería mejor que lo hicieras mañana, cuando tengas algo preparado ¿no lo crees?

— ¡Tienes razón, Moony! Yo sabía que tu cerebro servía para más que ser un prefecto perfecto ¡Se lo dije a James! ¿No se lo dije? En fin, vete así pueda a empezar con mi sorpresa. ¡Adiós! —y con esto Sirius empujo a Remus fuera de su habitación. Remus sabía que tendría que ir inmediatamente al Callejón Diagon por el antídoto para la Amortentia, pero oírlo tararear "Pink" de Aerosmith, una banda muggle, le hacía imposible no esperar hasta mañana para saber cuál era el "magnífico plan" de su amigo.

_Grimmauld Place, 23 de junio, almuerzo._

Como si hubieran sabido lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ese día todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix habían decidido quedarse a almorzar. Hasta Dumbledore, quien nunca se quedaba, se encontraba bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla junto a Ojoloco Moody.

Todos estaban demasiado entusiasmados, a pesar de los eventos que deberían enfrentar en el futuro, pero ninguna sonrisa se comparaba con la de Sirius. Era tan deslumbrante, que hasta hacía sospechar a McGonagall que el merodeador estaba planeando una nueva broma. A pesar de que todos habían notado el entusiasmo del animago, solo Remus y Snape habían notado el brillo en su mirada grisácea cuando se posaba en la atareada Molly.

Cuando ya todos habían terminado de comer, Sirius se paró de su asiento golpeando una de las copas de plata de los Black con un tenedor, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Atención, ¿me prestan su atención?...

—Eh, Sirius —Remus hizo el amago de pararse para darle el antídoto, pero la voz de Albus Dumbledore lo detuvo.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que Sirius nos diga lo que nos quiere decir, Remus? Apuesto a que será bastante…interesante —dijo el director con un brillo de diversión en los ojos. Remus no se hizo el de rogar y volvió a sentarse dispuesto a disfrutar del espectáculo.

—Ahora que tengo toda su atención —continuo Sirius con esa sonrisa de embobado— Quiero dedicarle una rima, de autoría propia, a mi gran amor: ¡Molly Prewett!

Todos los de la Orden lo miraban estupefactos, algunos tratando de aguantar las carcajadas, otros preguntándose si eso no sería alguna broma del merodeador, y Ojoloco pensando en registrar la casa en busca de drogas alucinógenas. Mientras tanto, Sirius recitaba:

_Las violetas son azules, las rosas son rojas,_

_Tu eres hermosa, mi querida pelirroja._

_Cuando te vi, debo admitir que temí,_

_Después de todo, eres toda una leona_

_Y también eres pelirroja._

_Con tus 42 arrugas, tus 53 canas_

_Y esa mirada, con la que ahuyentas al más tierno conejin._

_Pero debo admitir, que aun así me enamore de ti._

_¡Oh Molly Prewett, mi querido colibrí!_

_Te amo tanto, amor mío,_

_Que hasta cantaría por ti._

_Y no importa tu esposo, para mí, _

_Siempre serás, Molli- mo, mi gran amor._

_¡Oh, mi dulce flor!_

Cuando Sirius termino, los gemelos, Remus, Tonks y Mundungus reían como locos; Arthur, Ginny, Ron y Bill estaban tan atónitos que no tenían ni idea de cómo reaccionar; Dumbledore, McGonagall, Kingsley y Flitwick también reían, un poco menos exagerados que los primeros, pero aun así lo hacían; Snape y Ojoloco ni siquiera sonreían, pero el primero mostraba una mueca de intensa satisfacción, y el segundo no sabía por dónde empezar la redada en busca de los alucinógenos. En cambio Molly Weasley, la musa del peor poema de la historia, no sabía si esconderse por el resto de su vida o matar a Black allí mismo.

Cuando Remus logro recuperarse por unos segundos, tomo a su amigo por el brazo y lo obligo a beberse el contenido de un frasquito negro, antes de romper a carcajadas nuevamente. Dos segundos más tarde, Sirius corrió escaleras arriba al baño más cerca.

Mientras los demás seguían riendo en la cocina, Sirius terminaba de vomitar todo su almuerzo, recuperando la conciencia de sus actos poco a poco.

Y allí, solo, sentado en el piso de mármol de uno de los baños de la Mansión Black, Sirius aprendió la lección. A veces, la venganza no solo se sirve fría, sino que sabe tan dulce como un trago de Amortentia…

—Y si creíste que esto iba a quedarse así, significa que no me conoces, Quejicus —murmuro Sirius con aquella sonrisa que había llevado por tantos años antes de entrar en Azkaban. Una sonrisa que ponía los pelos de punta de cualquier enemigo de los merodeadores.

Porque hay cosas que nunca cambian, y la enemistad entre Quejicus y Canuto definitivamente era una de ellas.

_Fin._

* * *

**Hola!**

**He aquí otro one-shot con una pareja un tanto bizarra. Cuando me toco escribir sobre ellos, no tenia ni idea de lo que iba a salir, pero termino gustándome mas de lo que creía.**

**En fin, los retos están para explotar al máximo la capacidad de los lectores ¿no?**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Comentarios, criticas, tomates, reviews?**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Sam Black.**


End file.
